That's My Shirt
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: The furnace has broken down at the academy when almost everyone is it has gone to Rome! What lengths will Delilah and Julius go to keep warm? Will they fimally reveal their feelings for each other? DxJ obviously Suggestive Themes.


**That's My Shirt!**

_By Anya_

Delilah and Julius

A/N: Jeez, there is nothing on here to read about Delilah and Julius! I have seriously almost read all of them! So I decided to post this to see if people would start writing again! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have any inspiration except for the fact that it was minus 40 with wind-chill today!!!! Brrrrrr!

* * *

"Julius, we have a major problem." Delilah's voice came through his sleep barrier and he awoke with a start to find himself freezing. He looked over to his partner, who was sitting on his bed in pajama bottoms and a loose shirt. She looked freezing cold as well and had two cups in her hands. 

"Dee, what's the problem? We are on our break!" Julius asked, still groggy.

"Nothing like that, but the furnace is broken…" She informed him.

"Oh well, just ask scarlet or Al to fix it." Julius said. She looked at him until he realized something. "Damn, they aren't here are they…No one is here! Just Nosy, Ursula and Emmet! All the other academy students are in Rome!" Julius exclaimed. Delilah shushed him and handed him the mug of what turned out to be hot chocolate.

He drank it quietly, watching Delilah from the corner of his eye. She looked almost ethereal, sitting there. Her dark hair framed her pale face and red lips. Although her lips had now turned a shade of blue…

"Dee, you must be freezing! Here." Julius opened the covers of his bed, blushing a bit. Delilah went rosy, but slipped under the covers to. Julius reveled in her warmth and set his empty mug on his nightstand that held a cell phone and a picture of him and the pale woman now lying beside him.

"Julius, on nights like these, do you ever wonder if our parents are out there, cold and alone?" Delilah asked, sadly, voice quivering and full of tears. Julius didn't bring up the fact that he knew his parents were dead.

"No Dee. Your parents wouldn't be alone, because they would be together, warming each other up. Don't worry Delilah." Julius reassured her softly. He heard her go silent, and knew he might have made her feel a little better but apparently not enough. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Are you warm?" He asked. Her face had gone from a delicate rosy hue to bright red in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah..."

"Well, if your parents are together, just like this, do you think they would be cold? And are you alone?"

Delilah smiled at her blond partner who always seemed to know what to say. She turned around and hugged him back. He rubbed her back and then abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, half asleep.

"That is sooo my favorite shirt! I wondered where it went!" Julius said, surprised at his brunette partner who was laughing.

"Sorry, but it's mine now, besides, it smells all Delilah-ish!!" She protested.

'_I don't think I would mind that. Or taking my shirt off of her to get it back!'_ Julius thought. Delilah giggled at his face which was a mixture of anger, laughter and surprise. Before she knew what she had done, she leaned forward and let her smooth lips touch on his. He pulled back in shock and Delilah almost dove out of the bed and melted in a puddle on the floor. But before she could run away a strong arm had snatched hers and she was pulled back into a muscular chest.

"What was that for?" He asked huskily. Delilah blushed and looked down but Julius pulled her chin back up and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Delilah shot back at him, completely shocked and breathless.

"Why do people usually kiss people?" Julius asked her. Delilah though back to every single movie she had ever seen.

"To say sorry, to say goodbye, to give them their last kiss…"

"Wow, you are the most pessimistic person I have ever met! Usually a person kisses someone because they love them!" Julius exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, well that too, I mean, I guess they do that in movies…Wait! Do you…l-love me?" Delilah asked, hope hidden in her eyes. Julius took a deep breath.

"Delilah, I go to sleep thinking about you, I wake up in the morning thinking about you and all the way in between you're _always_ on my mind. Every dream I have is about you, and every mission I go on is _for_ you. I hated not being your partner because not only could I not protect you, but I never got to see you." Julius leaned really close to her ear and whispered, "So if, Delilah, love exists, then I am in love with you. I always have been."

Delilah stared at him speechlessly. He looked into her dark eyes and she smiled very slightly.

"Who's the pessimistic one now, huh Julius? You don't believe in love! I do… I love you too."

Julius kissed her very gently and Delilah returned it with fervor. She pulled back and gave him a mischievous smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Delilah laughed seductively.

"I'm thinking you can have your shirt back now…"

* * *

A/N: hehehe… anyway, that was my random sappy romance one shot…perhaps people will start writing about D&J again (please, please, please!) love Anya 


End file.
